Dear My Son (Sacrifice)
by FleursLove
Summary: Ini adalah sepenggal kisah tentang seorang Ayah yang harus merelakan anaknya hanya untuk menyelamatkan ratusan penumpang di dalam kereta api. Cast : Yifan dan Zitao. No OTP! Just Family Don't Like Don't Read!


**Tittle : Dear My Son**

**Author : FleursLove**

**Main Cast : **

**- Huang Zi Tao as ZiTao/Tao as Son**

**- Wu Yi Fan as Kris/YiFan as Father**

**Length : Drable**

**.**

**Genre : Family, Angst**

**Rating : T**

.

**Disclaimer : Cast diatas ada milik Tuhan, orangtua mereka, SMEnt, kecuali TaoRis milik saya..#dibakartaorisshipper. Cerita ini MURNI pemikiran saya, apabila ada kejadian atau persamaan lainnya, saya mohon maaf. Tapi ini MURNI hasil pemikiran saya. SO DON'T PLAGIAT! DON'T COPAS!**

.

**Warning: DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ! NO BASHING!**

.

.

.

_Happy Reading~_

.

.

.

.

.

_And the story begin~_

.

.

.

.

**_Ini adalah sepenggal kisah tentang seorang Ayah yang harus merelakan anaknya hanya untuk menyelamatkan ratusan penumpang di dalam kereta api._**

.

Seorang pria paruh baya, sebut saya Wu Yifan atau akrab dipanggil Yifan memiliki sebuah profesi sebagai penjaga jembatan yang mengatur naik turunnya jembatan. Ia sudah menikah dan memiliki seorang anak laki-laki yang masih berusia kurang lebih delapan tahunan. Istrinya sudah lama meninggal dunia, namun ia mampu membesarkan anaknya seorang diri. Meskipun penghasilannya sebagai penjaga jembatan memang tidak seberapa. Tapi ia mensyukuri itu semua. Setidaknya, Tuhan mencukupi segala kebutuhannya serta anaknya. Itu sudah cukup untuknya.

Anaknya, Wu Zitao, sangat bangga pada pekerjaan ayahnya. Setiap hari ia meminta ayahnya untuk mengajaknya melihat kereta api sepulang sekolah.

"Ayah, lihat. Itu kereta apinya datang, Ayah!" seru Zitao ketika melihat sebuah kereta api melintas di depan keduanya. Sang Ayah yang tengah menggendong anaknya di pundak pun hanya mampu tersenyum mendengar semangat Zitao.

"Kalau sudah besar, aku ingin menjadi seperti Ayah." Ucap Zitao bangga membuat Ayahnya mengulum senyum.

"Kenapa ingin menjadi seperti Ayah? Kau tidak ingin menjalankan kereta api itu? Menjadi seorang Masinis?"

Kedua alisnya bertautan mendengar ucapan sang Ayah. Namun Zitao menggelengkan kepalanya mantap. "Tidak mau. Aku bangga dengan pekerjaan yang Ayah miliki sekarang. Dan aku akan melanjutkan pekerjaan Ayah saat aku dewasa nanti." Jeda."Karena tanpa Ayah, mana mungkin kereta-kereta itu dapat melintasi jembatan itu setiap harinya." Zitao menunjuk ke sebuah jembatan. Memang benar, biasanya jembatan itu akan dinaikan apabila ada perahu atau kapal laut yang lewat. Dan bila tidak ada yang mengontrolnya, sudah bisa dipastikan akan banyak kecelakaan terjadi.

Yifan menurunkan anaknya dari gendongannya, lalu menatap sang anak sambil tersenyum lembut. "Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang, kau harus memperhatikan cara Ayahmu ini bekerja, Ok?" Yifan mengacak rambut sang anak sambil tertawa. "Siap, Kapten!" Zitao memberikan hormat pada ayahnya lalu tak lama kemudian berhamburan ke dalam pelukan sang Ayah.

"Zitao menyayangi Ayah."

.

.

.

.

**_Namun, hari itu tiba. Hari dimana impian sang anak justru merenggut nyawa anak semata wayangnya itu. Hari dimana ia harus merelakan kehilangan satu-satunya harta yang paling berharga yang pernah ia miliki. Dan paling ia sayangi._**

.

.

.

Hari itu Yifan sedang berada di pos tempat ia biasa menjaga. Ia menyesap kopinya, sambil memandangi anaknya yang sedang memancing di pinggiran sungai. Ia melambaikan tangannya tak kala sang anak melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum senang.

Tidak ada yang aneh hari itu, hingga akhirnya ia mendapatkan sebuah telepon, yang mengatakan akan ada sebuah kapal yang lewat hari itu.

Yifan kemudian menaikkan panel, dan membuat jembatan itu terangkat otomatis. Di liriknya kembali sang anak yang terlihat masih asik dengan kegiatannya.

Merasa semuanya baik-baik saja. Yifan memutuskan untuk ke kamar mandi sebentar. Ia ingin buang air kecil.

Namun, sepeninggal Yifan. Ternyata ada sebuah kereta api yang akan melintas melewati jembatan itu.

Telepon pun berdering nyaring. Mungkin bermaksud untuk memberitahukan jika akan ada kereta api yang melintas. Namun, dering telepon itu pun terdengar sia-sia, karena sang penjaga tidak berada di tempat.

.

.

Kereta itu melaju dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa cepat. Disana, didalam sana. Ada ratusan orang penumpang yang sedang duduk sambil menunggu hingga mereka sampai di stasiun tujuan mereka.

.

**_Di dalam sana, ada sebuah keluarga kecil, seseorang yang penyendiri, seseorang yang broken home, seseorang yang tersakiti, seseorang yang egois, bahkan ada seorang pecandu obat-obatan terlarang di dalamnya._**

**_._**

**_._**

Zitao, yang sedang asyik memancing itu segera mendongakkan kepalanya, begitu ia mendengar bunyi peluit kereta api. Di lihatnya pos tempat sang Ayah berjaga. Namun, nihil. Ia tidak menemukan sang Ayah disana.

"AYAH! KERETA AKAN LEWAT AYAH!" teriak Zitao. Ia melihat panik ke arah jembatan yang masih terangkat ke atas itu.

"AYAH! JEMBATANNYA!" Teriak Zitao lagi. Namun, tentu saja sang Ayah tidak dapat menjawabnya, karena ia tidak berada di sana.

Zitao berpikir, apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menurunkan jembatan itu. Tiba-tiba ia teringat tentang tuas yang harus digerakan secara manual yang berada di dekat jembatan itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, anak berusia delapan tahunan itu berlari ke arah jembatan.

.

.

.

Yifan kembali ke posnya. Ia kembali menyesap kopinya. Ia masih tidak menyadari jika sang anak sudah tidak berada di tempatnya.

Tak lama ia mendengar bunyi peluit kereta api. Membuatnya melongokkan kepalanya ke luar jendela untuk memastikan jika itu benar-benar sebuah kereta api. Dan Yifan dapat melihat asap yang membumbung tinggi di angkasa.

Ah, ternyata benar ada sebuah kereta api yang akan melintas. Itu berarti ia harus segera menurunkan jembatan itu seperti semula.

Ia melirik sekilas ke tempat anaknya yang sedang bermain. Namun ia terkejut saat mendapati Zitao sudah tidak berada disana. Ia panik. Ia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati Zitao tengah berada di pinggir jembatan itu. Setengah badannya sudah masuk ke dalam sebuah lubang kecil tepat di sisi jembatan itu. Terlihat Zitao seperti tengah berusaha menggapai tuas yang berada di dalamnya.

Spontan Yifan menjatuhkan gelas yang ia pegang dan berlari keluar memanggil anaknya agar menjauh dari sana.

"ZITAO! KELUAR DARI SANA, NAK!"

Namun sepertinya Zitao tidak mendengar teriakan sang ayah, karena beradu dengan peluit kereta api yang berbunyi nyaring.

"ZITAO! YA TUHAN! ANAKKU CEPAT KELUAR DARI SANA!"

Yifan panik. Ia benar-benar panik.

Kepanikannya bertambah ketika Zitao malah terjatuh ke dalam lubang itu.

"ZITAO!"

**_Ia kalut. Ia gugup. Ia panik. Ia.. mengkhawatirkan anaknya._**

Tapi di satu sisi, kereta api itu semakin lama semakin dekat. Sedangkan jembatan belum ia turunkan.

Ia benar-benar diambang pilihan yang sulit. Di satu sisi ia adalah seorang Ayah yang hanya memiliki seorang anak laki-laki, dan sekarang anak itu sedang berada di dalam lubang itu. Dan jika ia menurunkannya**. Ia.. menghilangkan nyawa anaknya sendiri.**

Namun, di satu sisi. Ia adalah seorang petugas jembatan itu**. Ia bertanggung jawab atas nyawa ratusan penumpang yang ada di dalamnya.**

.

.

**_Siapa yang akan Yifan pilih? Zitao, anaknya? Atau ratusan penumpang yang bahkan tidak ada satu pun yang ia kenal?_**

**_Bolehkah ia menjadi egois satu kali ini saja, Tuhan? Apapun akan ia berikan, asalkan jangan anaknya. Jangan Zitao. Jangan satu-satunya harta yang paling berharga untuknya._**

.

.

Berulang kali Yifan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah anaknya serta kereta api itu secara bergantian.

Ia bisa saja egois. Membiarkan orang-orang itu mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal dunia. ia bisa hidup di kota lain, berdua saja dengan anaknya. Tapi, sekali lagi ia teringat kata-kata Zitao.

**_"Aku bangga dengan pekerjaan yang Ayah miliki sekarang."_**

**_"Karena tanpa Ayah, mana mungkin kereta-kereta itu dapat melintasi jembatan itu setiap harinya."_**

Hingga akhirnya Yifan mengambil satu keputusan tersulit. Dengan wajah yang sudah basah oleh airmata. Yifan menurunkan panel itu. Dan—jembatan itu perlahan turun ke posisi semula dan kereta api itu melewati jembatan itu dengan selamat.

**_"Zitao menyayangi Ayah."_**

.

.

.

.

"ZITAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOO!"

.

.

.

Yifan berlari keluar, ia menangis. Ia meraung. Ia telah membunuh darah dagingnya sendiri. Ia menghilangkan nyawa anaknya sendiri. Yifan.. menyelamatkan ratusan orang itu dengan mengorbankan anaknya yang tunggal.

.

**_._**

**_Seorang gadis—yang adalah seorang pecandu obat-obatan terlarang— di dalam kereta api itu menatap heran ke arah Yifan yang masih meraung. Gadis itu terhenyak. Apa yang sudah terjadi? Kenapa orang itu menangis?_**

**_._**

.

**_Tanpa ia sadari, bahwa orang itu, sudah menukarkan nyawa anaknya hanya demi keselamatannya._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Orang-orang disana tidak tahu. Bahwa mereka, bisa selamat, karena satu orang Ayah, yang mengorbankan satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki di dunia ini._**

**_._**

.

Yifan berlari ke sana. Ia mengambil raga anaknya yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu. Di tutupinya tubuh sang anak dengan jaket yang ia pakai.

.

Yifan lalu menggendong tubuh Zitao, menyusuri rel kereta api itu. Sambil menangisi kepergian Zitao.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_"Maafkan Ayah, Nak."_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_"Dan terima kasih."_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_"Ayah.. menyayangimu."_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Tamat…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_T_T maafkan saya. Saya tiba-tiba saja ingin mengetik cerita ini. Cerita ini saya ambil dari sebuah video yang saya tonton. Ya mungkin semacam video rohani gitu. Tapi saya ganti castnya. Dan.. ya, begitulah. Bingung ingin ngomong apa. Ini bisa disebut terinspirasi atau apa ya? Aku juga bingung._**

**_Ngetiknya sambil nangis. Dan ngebut. Dan.. maaf kalau feelnya kurang. Karena saya ambil tema Family ini. J_**

**_Hope you like it guys_**

**_Mind to review?_**


End file.
